Eren and Mikasa
by JTHnevus24
Summary: Mikasa is Supergirl and Eren is Spiderman. Mikasa is going through some problems right now. Mikasa now knows that Eren is Spiderman and Eren tries to cheer her up and tell her that everything is alright. Sorry for bad summary.


**Eren as Spiderman**

 **Mikasa as Supergirl (With black hair).**

 **This takes place in modern times where Eren and Mikasa are superheroes. Mikasa is very hurt by Dan Turpin, who was murder by Darkseid and she knows the identity of Spiderman which is Eren. She doesn't want Eren to get hurt, but she can't stop him. It is tons of different stories. The first chapter is similar to a scene from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1.**

Eren walked through the hallway. He stopped at Mikasa's door. Eren felt bad about not telling Mikasa about his identity or his powers. " _Mikasa, I am coming in. Please don't kill me and yea."_ Eren thought. He slightly opened the door. The room was dark with the moonlight shining through the window. He saw Mikasa. She looked sad and maybe angry inside. She sat on the bed wearing a white button shirt wearing dark blue pants.

He slowly squeeze through the door and closed it behind him quietly. He was in the room. She sat their looking out the window. The radio was on, she was listening to music. Eren walked slowly to her. He was in the moonlight with her.

Eren didn't know what to do . She probably doesn't want to talk to him. Eren stood in front of her. " _Mikasa, take my hand."_ Eren thought.

Eren lend out a hand to Mikasa. Mikasa looked up at Eren. He was also wearing a button shirt, but it was a dark blue, wearing jeans. Her eyes was on him the whole time. She saw his hand.

She looked at his hand and then looked at him. Mikasa sighed and held Eren's hand. Eren helped her get up.

Mikasa was taller and more muscular than Eren. Both of them looked at each other. Eyes were on them and nothing else. Eren put his hand on her cheek. She lifted up her hand and rubbed his hand.

Her eyes were red and slightly with tears. Eren and Mikasa stood there for about a minute or so. Eren had an idea, but he didn't know if it was going to work. If she was going to sit back down and mope or, Eren sighed, dance with her.

Dancing with the most powerful woman in the world, how can this go wrong?

Eren held both of Mikasa's hands. He took her in the middle of the room where the moonlight was shining on them. They both stood there and Eren was swinging back and forth in an almost dancing rhythm. Mikasa knew what he was doing and she thought it was kinda nice.

Eren started to dance with Mikasa. They both swung back and forth in a rhythm faster. Eren tries to get that smile from Mikasa. It looked like it was starting to work. Eren kept going in the rhythm and Mikasa was….smiling. Eren smiled. His heart was beating faster and faster. He felt like he was in love like he has never been before.

Mikasa was taking control and started to twistr and turn in a dancing rhythm with Eren. They kept dancing and dancing. They moved together to the radio, he turned up the music. They danced for hours. Mikasa having so much fun with Eren, probably the best she had ever had. She felt happy.

She forgot about Dan's death or anything about Eren being Spiderman. They danced around and had much fun.

After hours of dancing, they slowly sway back and forth in a circle. A few minutes later they stopped and looked at each other. Eren pushed Mikasa's hair back so he can see her eyes.

Her eyes weren't red anymore. They were filled with happiness and love, not with tears. She put her arms around Eren's neck.

She kissed him. For only a second. Eren was stunned. He didn't know what to do or say. Before, he could express what she just did, Mikasa kissed him again and this time it was longer. Eren thought she would stop kissing and take a breath, but he was wrong.

She wouldn't stop kissing him. Eren wanted her to stop to take a breath, but maybe he wanted her to take his breath away.

Mikasa's kiss was more forceful. Eren was already on the bed where she kept kissing him and then unbutton his shirt.

Her lips were still on Eren's lips. Eren turned hard. Mikasa took off his dark blue shirt and pants. She smiled deviously. Mikasa held him tightly and kissed him.

Eren unbutton her shirt and pants. She was only wearing her bra and panties. Eren was wearing only his boxers. Mikasa looked down and saw him….hard.

Eren pulled her close to him. They were having sex for hours until they fell asleep, holding each other in their hands.

 **I will do other stories like Mikasa x Annie and continue the Reluctant Heroes story and maybe work on other stories like Love, At Any Cost.**


End file.
